


Never get Sick of You

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Julie tells Christen she has to skip date night, prompting Christen to find out what is really going on. They end up staying curled up in bed watching Disney movies because Julie's got a cold.





	

Christen narrowed her eyes at the text she had just gotten from Julie.

_ Not feeling too well can’t make it. _

It wasn’t normal for Julie to skip out on their date nights. It really wasn’t like her to be vague about what was going on with her. So, Christen decided to take matters into her own hands and figure out what was going on. 

_ Is JJ ok? She’s skipping date night. _

A minute later, her phone rang and she answered.

“Hey, Alyssa.”

“Hey, Chris. Yeah, I think Julie has a cold. She’s been locked in her room all day and didn’t look so well this morning.”

“Oh no. She should’ve said something.”

“I don’t think she wants to get anyone sick.”

“I’m not just ‘anyone’.” Christen defended and Alyssa chuckled.

“No Chris, you really aren’t. I’ll leave you the key on the doorframe, I’m going to go out with some of the girls.”

“Ok, stay safe. Call if you need a ride!”

“Yes, mom.”

“Shhh.” Christen chuckled as Alyssa hung up. Christen walked over to her small front hall closet, pulling out the small backpack she liked to take hiking. She grabbed Julie’s favorite blanket from the back of the couch, stuffing it into the pack before moving towards her room and grabbing some of Julie’s favorite movies. 

“Hey, Christen.” Steph came walking out of her own room. “You said Julie was coming over tonight? You think she’ll mind if I crash in her bed tonight?”

“Actually, I’m going over to her place. She’s not feeling so well,” Christen said and Steph nodded.

“Here hang on.” She turned on her heel and went back into her room. Christen could hear her rustling around for a moment before she reappeared, several items in hand. “Here, this stuff—” she held up a green tin, “—is ten times better than Vicks and this—” she grabbed a tiny bottle, “—is for headaches, just get a finger tip wet and drag it over her forehead, it’s strong.” Steph shoved them toward christen before holding up the last item. “This is a family secret; if her stomach is hurting, I swear it’ll help. I know it smells like death but just trust me.” 

“Trust you? I don’t know Steph.” Christen joked and Steph gasped and Christen laughed before hugging her. “Thanks kid.”

“Stop it and get off me!” Stephanie said over-dramatically, shoving Christen. 

“Shhh, you love me.”

“That’s debatable.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tell JJ to feel better!”

“Will do!” Christen waved as she headed out the door. She set a brisk pace toward JJ’s apartment, taking the longer way so she could stop by the store on her way. She also paused when she came to the storefront of the defender’s favorite deli. Staring at it for a moment, she made the decision to head in.

“Christen!” the man behind the counter greeted her, Christen smiling back. 

“Sal, how are you?”

“Where’s my favorite blonde?”

“She’s a bit under the weather tonight,” Christen explained, frowning and the man nodded.

“Say no more my dear!” He walked behind the counter and started working on something. “How have you been?”

“Been ok, things are good with the team. Julie and I plan to visit my family in November sometime, then her family in December.”

“Good, you’ve both earned some time off,” he said, head popping back up for just a moment. “Be a dear and grab one of those apples from the barrel over in the corner?” he asked and Christen walked over, inspecting the red apples for the best looking one. 

“She didn’t even tell me she didn’t feel well. I had to ask her roommate.”

“Julie is odd like that, doesn’t want anyone taking care of her.”

“But I’m her girlfriend.” Christen pouted as she leaned her elbows forward on the counter. The man chuckled and shook his head.

“Then letting you know would be twice as bad. Some people just can’t stand the thought of being seen as weak, and being sick is weak.”

“That’s a real dumb way of looking at it.”

“Not to poor Julie, she’s miserable and unable to go out and have fun with you. It’s one of the most devastating things to people like her.”

“I guess so.” Christen sighed.

“There you go,” Sal said, handing a large paper bag over to Christen, “both of your favorite orders, along with a very large container of mama’s secret chicken noodle soup recipe, half a dozen cookies and...” He reached over the counter plucking the apple from Christen. “An apple to keep the doctor away.” He smiled.

“How much do I owe you?” Christen asked and he waved her off. 

“Nothing, it’s on the house. Just make sure she feels better as soon as she can. Then, come visit me and I’ll have her try the new version of the ‘Julie’.”

“She keeps telling you, it’s perfect!”

“If it was perfect, she wouldn’t be ordering the same thing every week. An order that isn’t the ‘Julie’.”

“You have a point Sal.” Christen chuckled. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, now hurry up and get back to her.” Christen took the bag and walked out of the deli. Heading down the road towards Julie’s building again, she pulled her jacket up around her neck; the cold breeze from the lake was starting to pick up for fall already. When she was able to duck into Julie’s building, she waved to the door man, who just nodded back, and headed over to the elevator, glad that Julie and Alyssa had picked a higher apartment; their view was incredible. The one thing she didn’t like was how long the ride in the old elevator took, she was always terrified it would break in the middle of her ride up. She sighed in relief when the doors opened to Julie’s floor. Christen walked toward the apartment, smiling when she saw the key on the top of the door frame, like Alyssa had promised. 

“Best roommate award goes to…” Christen said to herself, smiling. She reached up, grabbing the key to let herself in. Christen stood awkwardly for a moment, debating if she should go right to Julie or set the food up first before surprising her. Realizing she didn't know what exactly was wrong with Julie, she decided to go check on the woman. Setting the two bags down on the table, she toed her shoes off as she walked toward Julie’s room, carefully opening the door.

“Jay?” she asked softly, the only light in the room being the glow of the TV. 

“Chris?” JJ asked, rolling over as Christen walked further into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed and running her hand through Julie’s hair. 

“Baby, why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

“I’m ok,” JJ said as she snuggled into Christen, “just a cold.”

“I know baby, but I would’ve come over sooner.”

“I don’t want you sick,” Julie said, her eyes going wide as she scooted away from Christen, “you can’t be here. I’ll get you sick!”

“I’ll be fine,” Christen promised, kissing Julie’s forehead.

“But—”

“But nothing! Now, I brought some food from Sal, can you handle some soup and a sandwich?”

“A Sal sandwich?”

“He made your favorite even.”

“Not a ‘Julie’, right?”

“No and in related news, he knows you’ve been lying to him too.” Christen smiled as she tapped Julie’s nose with her finger, the younger woman chuckling a moment before coughing. Christen helped her sit up, rubbing her back. “Baby, I wish you had said something.”

“I’ll be ok.”

“I know, but still.”

“Chris…”

“Julie, I will win this one.”

“Fine,” Julie huffed and Christen chuckled, kissing her cheek. 

“I’ll be right back.” The forward got up and moved back into the main room, grabbing the bags and two mugs from the kitchen. She walked back into the bedroom where JJ was adjusting herself to sit upright. 

“So, I have some soup and a bunch of other goodies in here.” 

“I love Sal’s goodies,” JJ said and Christen snorted.

“I feel like I should be jealous.”

“Eww, no. Sal’s like my dad.”

“Eww, you took that to a whole other level of gross for me now.” Christen made a face that got Julie to laugh again. She sat down on the bed next to her, pulling all the food out. Julie reached out, grabbing the sandwich with her name on it, smelling the wrapped goodness. 

“Sal is a god.”

“I’ll make sure to tell him you said so.”

“Do and die, his ego is already too big.”

“Says the self-proclaimed ‘best defender of soccer ever’.”

“I was drunk! You can’t hold that against me.”

“I guess not… but it’s too much fun.” Christen winked as Julie pouted. “Would you like some of the chicken noodle soup?”

“Yes please.” Julie smiled and Christen grinned as she opened the very large container of soup, pouring some into one of the mugs she got from the kitchen. She poured some for herself after it made her own mouth water. 

“Ok, I also brought some of your favorite movies.”

“Lady and the Tramp?”

“How did I know I would be watching that with you tonight?” Christen chuckled as she pulled the DVD out of her bag. Julie grinned as she snuggled down into the bed a bit further as Christen got up and set the disc up to play. Grabbing the blanket out of her bag, she walked back over, covering Julie with it.

“You spoil me,” Julie said as Christen kissed her forehead again. 

“Only the best for my girl,” Christen said as she snuggled into Julie’s side, pulling her own sandwich out. 

x-x-x

About halfway through Aladdin, Julie had fallen asleep, curled into Christen’s side, head on her chest. She started softly wheezing right before the end of the movie; burning up as well.

“Julies,” Christen said, pausing the moving, “Jules, you gotta wake up babe.” 

“No…” Julie muttered and Christen pressed her hand to the woman’s forehead. 

“Baby please, let’s get some meds into you and you can go right back to sleep.”

“Noooo,” Julie whined, burying her face into Christen’s chest, trying not to have a coughing fit.

“I have some stuff from Steph that she swears is better than Vicks. If you get up for just a minute, I’ll put it on you and let you go back to sleep.”

“Can I have another cookie?”

“Of course you can.”

“Ok…” Julie said, sitting up slightly, still pouting. Christen reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a cookie from the bag. 

“Here.” She smiled, kissing Julie's cheek. She turned back grabbing some Nyquil from the drawer and uncapping a water bottle. “Take this too.” She handed them over to Julie who did as asked. Christen smiled and grabbed the green tin that Steph had given her. 

“I don’t know…”

“I trust her.”

“You might be crazy.”

“I know, but McCaffrey… Irish? Yeah, I think I trust their old wives tales.”

“That’s true… she said it’s from her mom, right?”

“I’m pretty sure… at least you don’t have a stomach ache. She said that remedy smelled like death.”

“I might get one from thinking about that.”

“Trust me, I did. Now shirt up.” Christen tugged at the bottom of Julie’s shirt and the blonde pulled it up over her head, letting Christen rub the salve across her chest.

“I hate this stuff.”

“I’m not a fan either,” Christen said making a face as she rubbed over Julie’s collarbones. 

“At least I get someone cute to rub it on me.” 

“You so aren’t getting any tonight, sicky.”

“That’s mean.”

“You didn’t want me to get sick, remember?”

“I changed my mind.”

“Too bad,” Christen said, kissing Julie’s nose. She grabbed Julie's shirt, tossing it back at her, “Ok, back on.” 

“Can we watch Fox and the Hound?”

“You have a stuffy nose already and cry every time you watch it. I don’t want to have you turning blue on me.”

“But… how about Peter Pan?”

“That one, I think we can do,” Christen said, grinning as she set the next movie up. She walked back to the bed, curling up with Julie again, pulling her closer. 

“I love you, Christen.”

“I love you too, Jay. I’m sorry you’re sick.”

“I already feel better with you here.”

“I’ll always be here for you, Julie,” Christen promised, noticing that Julie was already falling back asleep. She kissed the top of Julie’s head, tucking the blanket around the woman. She was glad that Julie never stayed sick long. She was too strong to let a little cold keep her down long. 

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends had a really bad day and needs some good thoughts and vibes (please send them some!) so I wrote this for them while they recover. Hope this brightens your day a bit man. Feel better, stay safe. Love ya kido.


End file.
